Even God Can't Change The Past
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SmithyKerry, SamPhil, HoneyDan. 12 years in the future Smithy's daughter is threatened by a face from the past who will stop at nothing to get his revenge. Will he be able to pull Phil Hunter down as well? Please review! xXx
1. Green Eyes

**Forgotten Not Forgiven**

**Summary:** Twelve years in the future Gabriel Kent is released from prison on parole and Smithy fears for hisonly daughter Amy.  
This acts as a sequel to May The Best Man Win and is set 12 years afterwards. Kerry and Smithy are still together and got married but they only had one child, Amy. Gabriel Kent is back and wants revenge but will Smithy and Kerry be able to protect their daughter?

**Chapter 1 : Green Eyes**

"What do you want to do for your birthday Amz?" Kerry Smith asked her daughter.

Amy Smith shrugged in response. Her mother thought that she was becoming a right little madam and the teenage years had defininetly started early. It made Kerry smile to herself though, she knew she had been the same at that age. Sometimes Kerry was at a loss to know what do with Amy though, she knew that Smithy would be able to get through to her better but he wasn't home yet.

"You've got to think of something." Kerry pressed, she hated getting the silent treatment from Amy.

"Dunno." She replied. "Can I have a disco?"

Kerry considered this, her daughter was growing up and she hated the thought of losing her but a disco seemed harmless.

"Yeah, we'll wait and ask Dad when he gets home hey?" Kerry told Amy who shrugged once again.

"Whatever Mum, he'll say yes."

Kerry knew that this was true. Maybe it was all the stress he'd been under when she had been pregnant but Smithy had always had an extra special bond with his daughter. The phone rang, bringing Kerry back from her thoughts.

"I'll get it!" Amy yelled, racing out of her bedroom and onto the landing where the second phone in the house was.

Kerry smiled, seeing herself in Amy once more although people always said she looked more like her father. It was those green eyes. Amy scowled at her mother over the banister and Kerry knew that this was clearly a conversation that she was not supposed to listen into. She couldn't help but smile at it all as she walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Walking out into the hallway Kerry heard the click of the phone being put down. She guessed that it was safe to try and hold a civilised conversation with Amy.

"You okay hun?" Kerry asked. "Who was it?"

"Leanne." Was Amy's limited response.

Kerry nodded, she had never heard of Leanne before.

"Cool. What did she want?"

"Just to talk, obviously." Amy stated and Kerry bit back a retort. "When will Dad be home?"

"Soon, I'm not sure when his shift ends."

"'Kay." The youngest Smith replied and disappeared back into her bedroom.

Kerry sighed and sat down on the sofa flipping aimlessly through the television channels. When she had moved back from Australia permenantly before Amy was born Kerry never really wanted her old job back as a PC. Although she had loved being a copper all she really wanted to do was bring Amy up into a safe and loving environment. She hoped she had achieved it but sometimes Kerry felt as though she had failed her daughter somehow without meaning to. Smithy tried to reassure his wife that she was a great mother but sometimes Kerry found it hard to believe.

Her heart leapt as she heard the front door open. Even after twelve years Kerry and Smithy's love for each other was still as strong, bringing up Amy had brought them closer together.

Kerry embraced her husband and gave him a quick kiss before moving away to let Amy greet her father.

"You alright Amz?" He asked, even though Amy was twelve she still showed how much she loved her father. Something that Kerry was jealous of but she tried not to show it.

Amy nodded. "Can I have a disco for my birthday party?" She asked, smiling up at her dad. "Mum didn't say yes, she said I had to ask you."

Smithy looked at Kerry over Amy's head and winked.

"We'll see yeah?"

Amy nodded, glad that she was getting somewhere.

"What's for tea, I'm starving." Smithy said, trying to break up the slight tension between Kerry and Amy.

He knew how much they loved each other but at times they had a funny way of showing it. Smithy couldn't have wished for a better family than them and he counted himself lucky because he could have lost them both the same way that he had lost his girlfriend Helen all those years ago. He still remembered her even though he had never really loved her, it was because of her that his family were safe from the evil force that was Gabriel Kent and he knew she would have wanted that. He was safely locked up in a high security prison and as far as Smithy was concerned that was the best place for him. Gabriel wasn't someone he allowed his thoughts to stray to very often.

Kerry took their dinner out of the oven and served it up. They all sat around the round kitchen table and talked about their days. Amy was always interested in her dad's job but she wasn't twelve yet and didn't even want to think about being a policewoman yet. She was more concerned about her birthday.

"So can I have a disco?" Amy asked again, hoping for a better answer this time.

Smithy rolled his eyes at Kerry across the table. Kerry smiled.

"Well?" Amy prompted.

"Go on then." Kerry replied.

"Thanks mum! You rock!" Amy beamed and Kerry felt a soar of pride, happy to be the cool parent if only for a little while.

Inspector Gina Gold put the phone down in her office and looked at it as though it was an alien object. How was she ever going to tell Smithy that his only daughter, her god-daughter, was no longer safe?

Gabriel Kent was being released on parole, only one step away from being a free man.

* * *

At the moment this is nothing like May The Best Man Win but I'm going to bring Cameron and his family in later on and things will get more dramatic because at the moment I'm filling in the gaps from the last 12 years! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed MTBMW or anything I've written, please keep reading and reviewing! I'll do the same for you!  
Love, Phoenix Angelwolf aka Vikki x 


	2. Haunted

**Forgotten Not Forgiven  
****Chapter 2 : Haunted By The Past**

Smithy left for work early the next morning because he was working the early shift. He hated getting up early when it was winter and he hated leaving Kerry and Amy. He pulled out of the drive and drove to the station, the radio playing softly in the background. As he parked the car he saw PC Honey Casper climbing out of her car, it took her a few moments to ease her six month pregnant form out. Smithy smiled as he walked over.

"Hi Honey, how's the baby doing?" He asked.

Honey placed her hand on her bloated stomach.

"Great thanks." The PC smiled. "Dan keeps telling me that I should go on maternity leave but I know I'll be bored to death!"

Smithy grinned. "Kerry was just the same when she was pregnant with Amy!"

"It's her birthday soon isn't it?" Honey asked.

"Yeah it's in two weeks time. I can't believe she's going to be twelve already!" Smithy replied.

"I know! Tom is going to be four soon." Honey said, referring to her and Dan's first child.

"I better get going." Smithy told Honey. "Take care."

"Thanks serge." She said as she pulled her uniform out of the car.

Kerry tried repeatedly to get Amy up the next morning but she ignored her mother every time. Kerry sighed, she knew that if Smithy was here Amy would behave. She couldn't help but wonder why her daughter hated her so much. Kerry loved Amy, she was her whole world but that didn't seem to be enough. She really wanted to get to the bottom of this before it was too late.

"Amy! It's time to get up! You're going to be so late!" Kerry called from the doorway of her daughters room.

When the only reply she got was a grunt Kerry decided to change her tactics.

"Right okay, I'm going to use the bathroom I could do with a nice long, hot soak in the bath."

It did the trick as Amy jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Kerry smirked and went downstairs to make them some breakfast.

Smithy walked along the corridor and headed for the briefing room but was stopped by Inspector Gold just as he was about to put his hand on the door.

"It's okay Smithy, Sergeant Hemmingway is taking care of the briefing this morning."

"Oh." Sergeant Smith replied. "Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you." Gina told him simply in a tone that Smithy knew better than to argue with.

"Okay." Smithy said, following her back along the corridor and into her office.

Gina sat down in her chair and Smithy took the one opposite, looking at her disapprovingly as she lit up a cigarette.

"What's all this about?" Smithy asked as Gina put her lighter back into the desk drawer.

She suddenly became serious and Smithy began to worry about what she was going to say. Tapping her cigarette on the edge of an ashtray that she pulled out from another drawer Gina regarded Smithy carefully wondering how best to break the news to him. She decided that telling him the truth straight out would probably be the best way.

"Smithy." She said gently. "I heard something last night that concerns you and it's not good news."

Dale was getting impatient. "Look Gina..." He began

Inspector Gold put her hand up to stop him. "No Smithy, wait."

Smithy nodded, trying to calm down.

"It's about Gabriel." Gina continued in the same gentle tone.

"Kent." Smithy spat. "What's he done this time?"

"He's only gone at got himself parole because of good behaviour."

"What!" Smithy exclaimed, banging his fists down on the desktop. Gina didn't flinch, she knew Smithy and she knew what would be coming when he found out. "I thought he was guaranteed to get at least fifteen years. I don't understand."

Smithy was calmer now, thinking about what this meant for him and his family.

"I know so did I. It came as a shock to me to Smithy, after all Amy is like a niece to me." Gina said. "I got the call last night, he's due to be released on the 31st."

"Wait." Smithy said. "That's Amy's birthday." He put his head in his hands. "I cannot believe this."

Gina put her hand on his. "We'll get through this, it'll be okay. Even Gabriel Kent isn't stupid enough to try something like he did before."

"He murdered Helen within a hour of her texting me to meet her." Smithy raged, all the details coming back as clearly as if it had all happened yesterday and not twelve years ago.

Gina sighed, wishing there was something she could say to make things better for Smithy but she knew she couldn't.

Once Kerry had finally got Amy up and out of the house for school she took a shower and went downstairs to wash up the breakfast. Just as she was about to plunge her hands into the soapy water the phone rang. She picked it up wondering who would be calling at ten o'clock on a Tuesday morning.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that Kerry Young?" A voice asked, Kerry knew she should be able to place it but the line was crackly and she wasn't sure if she had heard right.

"Yeah, Kerry Smith." She said.

"Oh so he made an honest woman of you." The voice laughed and Kerry realised how slow she had been, it was Cameron!

"Hiya Cam! How are you? It's been ages since we last emailed or wrote to each other! How are Karin and the kids?" Kerry asked.

"Yeah great! We were wondering if it was okay if we came over to England to visit you, Smithy and Amy." Cameron asked.

"Yeah sure, come whenever you want. It's Amy's birthday in a couple of weeks if that's not too short notice."

"That would be great. I'll check with Karin and work but it should be okay. Thanks Kerry."

"No worries Cameron, see ya!"

"Yeah bye!"

Smithy arrived home not long after Kerry had finished the phone call, Gina had given him the afternoon off because she thought he needed it.

"Hi, I didn't expect you home so early!" Kerry said, coming down the stairs to meet him. "I've got some good news!"

"Really." Smithy grunted. "I've got some bad news."

"Oh." Kerry's face fell. "I think you'd better go first then."

"Yeah I think I had." Smithy agreed gravely.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews last chapter, please keep reviewing and telling me your ideas! Luv ya, Vikki x 


	3. How Long?

**Forgotten Not Forgiven  
****Chapter 3 - How Long?**

Kerry and Smithy sat and the kitchen table in their three bedroom detached house on the outskirts of Canley. The world they had built around themselves and their only daughter was beginning to cave in around them. Kerry's face was white and her hands were shaking. Although her relationship with Amy was shaky even at the best of times Kerry loved her daughter more than anything and she couldn't bear to think of her and Smithy being in danger. Kerry thought that all of this had ended twelve years ago but it was about to start all over again. Maybe she was being irrational but it was how she felt and she could see that Smithy was worried too. Why else would Gina have sent him home during his shift?

"I can't believe it." She said, her voice shaky. Smithy took his wife's hand and held it in his. "What happens about Amy, is she going to be safe? Should we tell her?"

"Whoa Kerry." Smithy soothed although he didn't feel at all calm either. "Take this slowly yeah?"

Kerry nodded, fighting against her tears.

"We'll sort this out. Come on, we're two good coppers against one evil one. He'll go down again if he tries anything."

Smithy's words seemed to have the desired effect on Kerry and she relaxed a little wiping a tear away from her eye. Smithy squeezed her hand tighter in his.

"What was it that you were going to tell me?" He asked.

Kerry didn't know if now was the time but she guessed that it would have to be.

"Cameron and his family are coming over to stay for a while. Sometime around Amy's birthday."

Smithy couldn't deny his surprise at this. He still felt threatened by Cameron Tait in a small way. After all once Kerry had chosen the Australian cop over him until she had found out that she was having his child and not Cameron's. Part of him still wondered if Cameron and Kerry still had feelings for each other even though each of them were married to different people now. All he knew was that he and Kerry loved each other and as far as Smithy knew Cameron was still with his wife Karin.

"Right. That'll be nice for Amy won't it?" Smithy said in reply.

Kerry nodded. "I should have asked you, shouldn't I?"

"It's okay." Smithy reassured. "It's fine."

Cameron Tait hung up the phone and walked into the living room in search of his wife. Karin was watching something on the TV with their two children. Ten year old Lauren was watching the screen intently while her little brother Stefan, aged six was flopped across his mother's stomach.

"How do you feel about a holiday?" Cameron asked.

Karin looked at her husband across the living room.

"Well we could do with one honey but I don't think we can afford much right now." Even with their combined income Cameron's copper's wage and her nurses' pay was only just enough to live on.

"How about if I told you we could go and stay with Kerry and Smithy for a few weeks?"

"Really?" Karin grinned, the two children listening in with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah!" Cameron replied, happy to see his family's positive reactions.

He told them the dates and the house was filled with happy response and Lauren and Stefan wanted to leave right there and then.

However back in Sun Hill things were not going so well in the Smith household. Amy was pleased to hear that the Tait family were coming to visit but she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of sharing her birthday with them. She was sure that it must have been Kerry's idea but she knew better than to say that especially when her dad was around.

A week later:

"Come on kids!" Karin called up the stairs from where she had been helping Cameron load up the car. "Get a move on or we'll miss the flight!"

Lauren and Stefan came running down the stairs carrying their own bags that Karin had helped them back. Both of them were excited at the thought of going to England. They'd never travelled that far before. Cameron came back in from the car and took the kids' bags out, he couldn't help but feel the infectious excitement of Lauren and Stefan.

Karin packed two cartons of orange juice and some biscuits into her hand luggage and she and Cameron checked around the house to make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything.

"I can't believe we're really doing this!" Karin laughed, she had never been to the UK either. Cameron smiled, giving her a hug.

They followed their children out to the car, both of them were eager to leave but not as excited as Lauren and Stefan.

At the airport Karin handed Lauren a magazine and Cameron read a football magazine to Stefan. They both hoped that the two children would be okay with flying. For weeks Stefan had been watching out of the window everytime an aeroplane had flown over and he couldn't wait to finally get on a plane. When the flight was called Stefan and Lauren ran on ahead of their parents who shared a smile before hurrying to catch up.

"Wowww!" Said Stefan, his eyes wide with excitement as he saw the large white plane standing on the runway. "It's huge."

Cameron laughed, picking Stefan up and carrying him up the steps. He looked back to make sure than Karin and Lauren hadn't got lost in the crowd. They took their seats, Stefan with Karin and Cameron and Lauren on the otherside of the gangway.

The airhostess stood at the front of the plane and directed the exits while the Tait's put on their seatbelts. Stefan and Lauren held on tightly to their parents hands as the plane finally took of through the Australian sky.

The Smiths had not heard anymore about Gabriel's release and they had tried to put it to the back on their minds. They decided that they would just enjoy Cameron and his family's visit and Amy's birthday party. The plans were underway and the DJ had been booked, invites had been sent out and the hall was hired for the night. Things were running smoothly but for how long?

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I'm glad you're liking it so far! I'll update soon! V x 


	4. From The Inside

**Forgotten Not Forgiven  
Chapter 4 – From The Inside**

Cameron and Karin lead their sleepy children to the hire car that they had rented. Stefan was asleep as soon as Karin strapped him in and Lauren was tired but excited to be in England. Cameron and Karin exchanged equally tired smiles and Karin decided to let her husband drive not trusting herself to stay awake long enough to drive them to the Smith's house.

* * *

PC Nina Gray came off duty late that night. Her shift had finished just in time to fit in with the job she had to do. Nina wasn't all that happy with what she had to do but it had to be done. It was not part of the job that she enjoyed but it was worth it somehow. She got into her car that was parked outside Sun Hill Police Station. Surprisingly no one had noticed the fake number plates on the slightly beaten up red Volkwagen Golf. But then again she had been told that the police at Sun Hill were always too involved with something else to notice something like that. There was always some scandal going on that everyone's attention was diverted. She drove off preparing to put her plan into action.

* * *

Whilst Cameron drove Karin fiddled with the radio controls, the volume was turned down low to avoid waking their sleeping children. Suddenly there was a squeal of tyres as Cameron braked to avoid something in the road. Neither he nor Karin knew what it was but fortunately the sound did not wake up Lauren or Stefan. Cameron put his foot down on the acceleration and began driving again. The adrenalin was pumping now and he felt wide-awake.

The crash and splintering of glass as the four passengers were forced forwards against their seatbelts woke up the two children. After the initial impact Karin looked around at her two kids, dreading what she might find.

* * *

Nina watched from the roadside, she stayed hidden as the emergency services arrived. She was appalled with herself when she saw a little boy and a slightly older girl being helped out of the car. If Nina had known that children would be involved she would have refused the task. Nobody refused him though, Nina knew people who had learnt that the hard way, her mum's friend for one.

* * *

Smithy and Kerry were sat on the sofa in the lounge of their house. The lighting was dimmed atmospherically and four wine glasses stood on the coffee table. A bottle of wine was cooling in a bucket of ice. Amy had already gone to bed, she was bored of waiting for their visitors to arrive. Dale and Kerry were beginning to worry.

"The plane probably got delayed." Smithy reasoned, draping his arm over his wife's shoulder.

Kerry wasn't convinced.

* * *

Cameron felt a strange sensation as he and his family were taken to St Hughes hospital by ambulance. In his time as a copper at Sun Hill Cameron had been to the local hospital so many times but coming back like this was just weird.

Kerry and Smithy both jumped as the phone began to ring and Mrs. Smith ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kerry." Cameron said, his Australian accent crackling over the pay phone. "We've had a bit of a delay."

"Oh." Kerry replied, holding the phone so that Smithy could hear. "Is everything okay?"

"Well…put it this way…some idiot drove into our hire car."

The Smith's were shocked even Amy had crept between her parents to listen.

"Are you all alright?"

"Yeah." He paused. "No lasting damage although I doubt Karin will let me anywhere near the steering wheel for a while!"

Kerry cracked a small smile. How could Cameron still stay so positive in such a serious situation?

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated this for a while but I know where it's going now so updates should be more often! Thanks for reviewing! V x 


	5. The Past Is Real

**Forgotten Not Forgiven  
Chapter 5 - The Past Is Real**

Cameron hung up the pay phone and walked back into Accident and Emergency at St Hughes. Lauren and Stefan were being examined by a children's nurse whilst Karin was having stitches. The windscreen had cut both Cameron and his wife but Karin had come off worse. Cameron only needed a few plasters but Karin had to have stitching in a cut on her cheek. It was miracle that their injuries had not been more serious.

Cameron replayed the events leading up to the crash over and over again in his mind. He still couldn't understand how it had happened. Cameron couldn't express how thankful he was that his family were going to be okay.

* * *

Nina Gray arrived home to her ground floor flat in one of the less desirable parts of Sun Hill. She was surprised to find twelve red roses in a bouquet by the front door. Curiously Nina bent down to look for the gift tag. She found a plain white rectangle of card stuck to the cellophane.

_"Dear Nina,  
What you did tonight will not go unrewarded but first you must complete the task.  
Remember, your fate is in my hands"._

The note was not signed but she knew it didn't need to be. Nina knew who it was from.

* * *

When the Taits finally arrived at Kerry and Smithy's house they had to put Lauren and Stefan straight to bed because they were already falling asleep again. Their worried parents needed a drink and despite the time Smithy filled the four glasses to the brim with the wine. Karin sipped gratefully, feeling the tension beginning to ebb away.

* * *

Kerry hadn't expected it to be so strange, she had never expecteed to feel this way when she saw Cameron. The last time she had seen him was when he and Karin had flown over for Amy's christening. Then she had been so full of excitement about the baby and her engagement to Smithy that she hadn't spared much thought about Cameron. Now it was different and she knew she still felt something for him. Kerry loved Smithy with all her heart but she would always have feelings for Cameron.

* * *

Nina reluctantly took the bouquet of flowers inside and put them on the kitchen table. She sanked down into a lumpy, uncomfortable armchair and stared guiltily at the ceiling. Nina knew that she couldn't do it. She had seen how close the family were to each other. She had seen how concerned the two parents looked and the father wrapped his arms around his crying wife's shoulders. Nina couldn't destroy someone else's happiness just because she was so alone herself. Although maybe not for much longer.

* * *

Phil Hunter fingered the small green jewellery box thoughtfully, wondering if he was making the right decision. He hadn't known her all that long and he wasn't if sure if he loved her let alone whether or not he wanted to marry her! Something inside him had made him go along to the jewellers and buy the engagement ring. Now he couldn't decide whether to go through with it or whether to take the ring back and get a refund. Samantha would be able to help him think it through but he didn't want to go to her about it because he still had some of his old feelings for her. Even though Phil was with Nina he still had feelings for Sam that he knew he shouldn't have.

* * *

Nina was jolted from her train of thought by her mobile phone vibrating on the kitchen table where she'd left it. The sound had made her jump and now her nerves were even more on edge than before. She was relieved to see Phil's name on the display.

"Hi." Nina answered.

"Hey babe." Phil replied. "How are ya?"

"I'm okay." Nina lied, she was far from being okay. "Why are you ringing so late?"

Phil paused for a beat. "I was waiting until you'd finished your shift."

"Aw thanks baby!" Nina said, faking a carefree voice. "I'm gonna head to bed now. See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Nina." Phil said, wishing he could find out how he felt about her so he could actually tell her one way or another.

* * *

As soon as the call ended a shadowy figure crept up to DS Hunter's house, hidden by the hedge that seperate the house from the one next door. Things were about to get a lot more complicated in Sun Hill and it had only just begun.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! There will be more SK, HD and SP soon, please keep reading and telling me what you think! Luv Vikki x 


	6. I Try

**Even God Can't Change The Past  
****Chapter 6 : I Try**

In the early hours of the morning police at Sun Hill Police Station were alerted to a disturbance at a house by one of the neighbours. PC Dan Casper and PC Steve Hunter were nearby so they drove to the house. For some reason the street name and the house number seemed familiar to Steve but he wasn't quite sure where he had heard it before. When Dan and Steve arrived at the house the neighbour who had phoned the police came outside.  
"It was from this house." The elderly man said, pointing to a two bedroom semi detached house. Steve looked up and felt his heart sink. Unless he was completley mistaken this house belonged to his older brother Phil.  
"That's Phil's house." Steve whispered to Dan.  
Dan looked surprised. "As in your brother Phil?"

Steve nodded grimly and they walked up the path to the front door both of them had their asps ready just in case.  
Dan pushed the already unlocked door open and walked into the living room. Phil Hunter was laying on the floor in a small pool of blood.

"Oh my God." Steve gasped as Dan radioed for an ambulance.  
The younger Hunter crouched down next to his brother on the floor, feeling for a pulse. Steve looked up at Dan with a look of relief on his face.

"He's still breathing."

* * *

Samantha Nixon woke up to her phone ringing and vibrating on her bedside table. Groaning, Sam sat up in bed and pushed her hair out of her eyes. The display on the clock beside her bed showed her that it was just after four in the morning. She reached out and picked up her phone.  
"Hello?" She demanded groggily. Sam hadn't bothered to look at Caller ID. 

"Hi Sam, sorry to wake you so early." Came the voice of Steve Hunter. "It's Phil."  
Samantha tried to concentrate on what Steve was saying.  
"What's he gone and done now?" She asked.

"He was attacked."  
"What!" Sam exclaimed. "Is he okay?"  
"Yeah." Steve replied. "He's at St Hughes but he'll be okay."

"So he's not going to die?"  
"Noo." Steve replied.  
"Steve, it's four o'clock in the morning couldn't this have waited until later?"  
"Yeah I guess but you were the first person I thought to ring."  
"What about Nina?" Sam asked. "She's his girlfriend after all." She added a little bitterly.  
"Good point. Sorry to have woken you. Bye Sam."  
Samantha hung up, rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

"So how's Amy?" Karyn asked Kerry as they drank wine into the not so early hours of the morning. Jet lag hadn't started to kick in for Cameron or his wife yet. "Is she excited about her birthday party? I know Lauren is!"  
Kerry smiled, putting down her glass and offering Karyn a top up.  
"Yeah I think so! We don't seem to get on as well as we used to, she always seems to prefer Smithy to me."  
Kerry and Karyn were in the kitchen making some food for themselves and their husbands.  
"Aw I'm sure that's not the case. You're a great mum to Amy!" 

"I try my best." Kerry said but her voice was doubting.  
"Don't worry about it Kerry, she's growing up but she'll always need you."

Kerry smiled at Karyn.

"Thanks. Where did you learn so much about kids?" She asked.

Karyn laughed. "It comes from having two kids, three if you count Cam, and coming from a big family!"

* * *

Smithy and Cameron were sat together in the living room when the phone rang. 

"Sorry." Smithy apologised. "I'll be back in a minute."

Dale answered the phone in the hallway wondering who it could be at this time.

"Smithy?" Came Gina's voice.

"Hello Gina, what can I do for you at...four in the morning?"

"We need you, sorry to break up the reunion but Phil's been attacked and we need you down here."

Smithy sighed and hung up.

"I've gotta go, something's come up and work." He told Kerry, he kissed her before heading upstairs to kiss Amy goodbye.

"Love you." He called going out of the front door.

"Love you too." Kerry replied.

* * *

After Kerry, Karyn and Cameron had eaten they decided that it was probably time for them to go to bed. Kerry couldn't help wondering about Smithy and worrying if he was okay. It wasn't often that he got called out in the middle of the night but since Amy had been born she worried more about him. She hoped this time that she wouldn't have to.

* * *

Sorry that it seems to have taken forever to update this! Hopefully it won't take so long next time! Please review and thanks for staying with this story! Luv, Vikki x 


	7. Close To Home

**Even God Can't Change The Past  
Chapter 7: Close To Home**

Smithy drove to work wondering what could be so important that Gina had rung him in the middle of the night. He reversed out of the drive, his uniform in a duffel bag on the back seat. He drove out of the suburbs where he had and Kerry had moved when Amy was a baby. He looked at all of the houses as he drove by, barely any of the lights were on and he wished that he could be at home with the people he loved. Smithy loved his job but he loved his family more and that was where he wanted to be right now, at least tonight he knew that he wasn't leaving Kerry and Amy alone. Smithy wasn't as thrilled as his family were about having Cameron, Karyn and their children to stay but if it made them happy then he was pleased to go along with it. Smithy still couldn't help but feel slightly threatened by Cameron even though he was happily married now too. The past just wouldn't go away and Smithy couldn't help being reminded of all the times that Kerry chose being with Cameron over being with him. Smithy knew that he should put these thoughts to the back of his mind and move on but several times during the evening he had caught Kerry looking at Cameron and he couldn't help being suspicious. Smithy cursed himself for letting his thoughts wander like this, he loved Kerry and their love was built on trust and now was not the time to start doubting in her.

* * *

Smithy climbed out of his car and made his way across the poorly lit car park to the reception area of Sun Hill Police Station. When he got inside he found that it was pretty vacated and he changed into his uniform quickly in the empty male locker rooms before looking for Inspector Gold. Gina was sat in her office, feet up on the desk in front of her and a cigarette dangling from her lips. Although for years Smithy had persuaded Gina non stop to give up the habit he couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

"Hard day?" He asked, she scowled when she saw his grin and moved her feet from the desk, whilst tapping the ash into a makeshift ash tray on her desk.

"Actually yes." Gina replied, when Smithy looked disbelieving she continued. "This was my first break since going on shift if you must now Sergeant Smith." She pretended to be angry but she couldn't ever hold a grudge against her favourite sergeant.

"Fair enough. So what did you call me in for?" Smithy asked, wanting to get to the point now.

"It's Phil Hunter, he's been attacked." Gina said, knowing how impatient Smithy could get at times.

Smithy raised his eyebrows, this wasn't what he had been expecting. "And what do you need me for?"

"Understandably the case was a little too close to home for Steve and Dan needs some help on the case and the only other person we could call was Nina and obviously you were the better choice of the two."

"I'm honoured ma'am." Smithy said sarcastically. "Anyway back to Phil, is he going to be okay?"

Gina nodded. "As far as we know. Sam's with him at St Hughes at the moment but he'll most likely pull through."

Smithy nodded too. "Good. So where is Dan?"

Gina looked thoughtful. "Now where would you been on a break at a God forsaken hour in the morning?"

Smithy laughed and left Gina's office heading for the canteen.

* * *

DS Samantha Nixon sat beside Phil's bed in the Intensive Care Unit at St. Hughes hospital, a luke warm beaker of coffee in her hand. She hadn't left him since she had been there, her hand awkward stretching across the bed to hold his hand. Sam knew that this shouldn't be her job and that Nina should be watching over her injured boyfriend but when Steve had tried to get in contact with her they was no answer so Sam had offered. She and Phil had been good friends and perhaps they could have been more until Nina Gray came along. Sam doubted that Phil and Nina really loved each other and she suspected that they were just in a relationship for what they could get out of it. Sam knew if she had Phil had ever been together that it would have been on a deeper level than that but it was too late to think about them ever being a couple. Sam was brought back to reality with a cruel jolt as the machines Phil was wired up to began to beep loudly, out of nowhere nurses and doctors ran to the bedside. Sam was shut out of the curtains and she couldn't ignore the surge of panic flowing through her body at the thought of Phil's death. He couldn't die on her, not now.

* * *

As he expected Smithy found PC Dan Casper in the canteen, drinking from a paper cup of coffee, several junk food wrappers were on the tabletop in front of him.

"Good to see that they're keeping you busy." Smithy said, half jokingly as he approached Dan.

Dan blushed. "I was told to wait for you serge."

Smithy smiled to himself. "That's why you look so guilty is it?"

Dan was about to protest when he saw Smithy's smirk and he decided not to bother.

"So where is Steve now?" Smithy asked.

"He's gone over to the hospital to see Phil, Sam's been with him until now."

Smithy raised an eyebrow. "And what about Nina?" He hoped that he would be able to pump more information out of the young PC than Gina had.

Dan shrugged. "No one can get hold of her."

"Maybe we should go round there?" Smithy suggested, more to himself than Dan.

"Maybe we should..." Dan replied, both of them were thinking similar thoughts.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Karyn Tate exclaimed, leaning back into the soft fabric of the sofa after she had finished eating.

"Me too." Her husband said, putting his plate down.

"Make that three of us." Kerry laughed, there was hardly any point going to bed now anyway because she'd have to be up to take Amy to school anytime soon, especially if Smithy wasn't back by then.

"I think I'll head up to bed. Thanks again for everything Kerry." Karyn said, taking her plate out into the kitchen.

"No problem." Kerry smiled. "It's great having you hear."

Karyn smiled back and headed upstairs while Cameron offered to help Kerry with the plates.

"She's great isn't she?" Cameron smiled sleepily once Karyn had left the room.

"Uhm." Kerry replied, pretending to be concentrating on loading the dishwasher.  
"I'm glad things worked out for you and Smithy." He smiled.

"Thanks. Me too." She said, and she was.

* * *

Steve Hunter rushed into the ICU after getting Samantha's near hysterical message. He ran over to her and hugged Sam, she was one of his brother's best friends and he knew how much she cared about Phil.

"What's happened?" He asked, taking in Sam's tearstained face. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Sam began to cry again so Steve gave her another hug as she cried into his shoulder. "I really don't know."

* * *

**Hehe I'm such a bitch aren't I! Wait...don't answer that! I know I said I was on a break but I got really inspired to write this chapter, mainly thanks to Babybel (thanx Lauz!). Who said nothing good came of brainstorming? Please, please review and I'll try and update soon! Luv you guys! Vix xXx**


End file.
